


Blue Birds Blue Sky

by writin



Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: M/M, again i do NOT truly ship these two, but this is for the people who have some guilty pleasures, it helps with motivation, ive seen a bluxroberto fic but i promise ill make this one subtle, may or may not finish this who knows, tell me if you ever want more, this will be full of cringe trust me, weirdest rarepair of all rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writin/pseuds/writin
Summary: The Spix's Macaw family has settled in permanently. But Blu still has a lot to learn from the tribe, and one bird is eager to help.





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

__

 

 

_The morning breeze gently whispered to the blue macaw's feathers, waking him up._

 

A sweet aroma of Brazil nuts entered his sense of smell, lifting his eyes to the sight of his beautiful wife. She places her wing on his cheek, nudging him to stand up. Her name was _Jewel_ , and the macaw smiled widely at her. Standing up, the blue macaw gave her a peck on the cheek. 

 

"Good morning, Jewel." The macaw said.

 

"Good morning, Blu." Jewel sang, grinning from ear to ear. "How about some breakfast in bed?"

 

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Blu's eyes widened, all giddy.

 

Jewel looked away, cheeks reddening. "Oh nothing," she trailed off. "..I just.. want to do something special for you. Because of all you've done," Jewel held Blu's wings, raising them up. "..I'm so lucky to have you Blu."

 

"You're my one and only, Jewel." Blu embraced Jewel and caressed her. 

 

"Blu.." Jewel mumbled.

 

Their bonding time was abruptly interrupted by their son, Tiago, as he went blasting through the nest entrance and into the small bird bath. Their two daughters, Carla and Bia, followed shortly after. They were playing with their Uncle Rafael, Blu's closest friend. Rafael entered the nest and realized they came at the wrong time, he urged the children to come out before calling Blu out.

 

"Oops, hey you two lovebirds," Rafael smiled. "..I was wondering if I could talk to Blu?"

 

Jewel looked at Blu, "Yeah, sure! See you Blu!"

 

Blu held Jewel's wings tight, "What about breakfast?"

 

"It's fine, just go." Jewel said in a sing-song voice as she waved her wings.

 

"R-Really?" Blu stuttered as Jewel pushed him out of the nest.

 

"Yes Blu, just go!" Jewel urged.

 

Blu looked hesitantly before flying off. He followed Rafael as he looked back at his wife, her eyes were sparkling. Like, they were trying to tell him something. When the two got far enough, they rested on a branch. Rafael turned to Blu with a look of confusion. 

 

"What?" Blu asked.

 

"Don't you think Jewel was being a bit.." Rafael paused, "..you know, sweet?"

 

"She's always sweet, Rafael." Blu retorted.

 

"No but EXTRA sweet." The toucan replied. "The breakfast in bed, the tone, the everything!"

 

Blu wondered. "You're right.. I guess that's true.."

 

The two thought for a while. 

 

"Isn't mating season coming soon?" Rafael asked.

 

"That was last season." Blu replied.

 

"That's the thing about seasons, Blu. They happen every season." Rafael replied, sarcastically. "Anyway, Jewel is really feeling it. Are you ready for more little birds?"

 

Blu's mind went back to the memories he had with his kids, how much he has accidentally drowned, burned, got run over, and attacked by something because of his children. Blu shook with sudden fear at the remembrance of all the pain and suffering he's endured. And he isn't going to experience that again. 

 

"..no." Blu squeaked.

 

"Hahaha, of course you don't. None of us do!" Rafael sympathized. "But we all gotta do it for the one we love, remember Blu--"

 

"Happy wife, happy life." Blu continued with a sigh.

 

"That's right! Keep that in mind." Rafael put his wing behind the macaw. "Just.. do it. It only happens a few times in your lifetime, so treasure it!"

 

Blu smiled weakly at his friend.

 

"Well, I gotta go. The wife and the kids are going to be worried sick! I might miss breakfast!" Rafael flapped his wings, elevating him a little higher than the branch. "You too, go back to your wife." 

 

Blu nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

 

Rafael nodded back and flew away.

 

Before going to his own path, Blu was interrupted by a strong gust of wind above him. He looked up to see a pair of blue feathers cover the sky. Surprised, Blu covered himself with his wings. A familiar voice sang to him, opening his wing flaps, he saw the robust macaw, sticking his chest out as he sharpened his eyes. His entrance made a few nearby female macaws swoon and fall from the sky. The blue macaw sighed in disappointment and slight disgust. Blu still didn't trust him one little bit.

 

"Oh, hi, Roberto." Blu stood his ground, also sticking out his chest.

 

"Bluebird! My bird! It's been a while!" Roberto skidded over to the macaw as he put his wings around him. 

 

"By ' _a while'_ you mean yesterday." Blu tried to push him away, but couldn't. "Wait, did you just call me ' _Bluebird_ '?"

 

Roberto chuckled. "Of course, we're friends now!"

 

"Friends?" The look of discomfort on Blu's face worsened. 

 

"You saved me back then, how could I not thank you!" Roberto continued laughing. "Oh, by the way; Did Raf tell you already?"

 

Blu tilted his head in confusion. "Raf? Who's Raf?"

 

"You're friend, silly! The toucan!" 

 

"Is it just me or did you give everyone nicknames?" Blu said in an annoyed tone.

 

"Just you and Rafael." Roberto replied, "And T-bird, Juju, BB, Lala--"

 

"Alright, alright!" Blu interrupted. "What did Rafael want to tell me?"

 

Roberto's look changed, one to a slightly disappointed frown. "He didn't tell you?"

 

Blu blanked out for a bit, then suddenly realizing it. "Wait, was it about the upcoming mating season?"

 

"Mating season?" Roberto's eyes widened, his face slightly flushed at the statement. "No, no! It was about your training." 

 

"Training?" Blu moved out of Roberto's tight grasp, dusting himself off. "What training?"

 

Roberto sighed. "Guess he didn't tell you."

 

"What didn't he tell me? Oh, just tell me." Blu inched closer.

 

"Eduardo asked me, to teach you, about the ways of the tribe!" Roberto flipped his hair with a smile.

 

Blu paused. "Har dee har." He sarcastically rejoiced. "I thought I already got through that?"

 

"Nope! That was just a small percentage of what you're supposed to know!" Roberto chimed. "It's going to be fun, Blu! All sorts of useful skills you get to use in the wild. You'll enjoy it!"

 

"I did that with Eduardo, and it did not feel great!" Blu turned away, planning to fly away.

 

Roberto immediately flew infront of Blu, pushing him backwards. "You'll be doing it with me, I'm not as harsh as Eduardo, and I won't make you do anything too risky. Don't worry." 

 

"Sorry, even if you were the greatest teacher in the world I humbly decline." Blu did a crossover (basketball reference) and flew out of Roberto's trap, until he was stopped by Roberto's words.

 

"J-Jewel also asked me to do it." 

 

Blu paused mid air. Turning his head slowly to face Roberto. "She did?"

 

"Yes." Roberto replied, with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. "She wanted this."

 

Slowly, Blu ascended from the sky to the branch. He mumbled to himself, "Happy wife... happy life."

 

"So?" Roberto asked.

 

"I'll do it." Blu looked at Roberto with a stern voice. 

 

Roberto smiled. "We'll start tomorrow." 

 

 

 

**End of Prologue.**


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberto tells Blu about his plan.

**Chapter**   **1** : “ **It** **Begins** ”

 

 

 

‘ _Blu_...’

 

 

The Spix’s macaw heard his name being gently whispered in his ear. He gazed at the blurry blue figure standing atop him. He squinted, blinking his eyes to get a clearer view as he smiled sweetly. His dream was interrupted by a pair of sharp talons pressing against his belly, urging him to stand straight.

 

 

“Blu! You’re finally up!”

 

 _Oh_. _Roberto_.

 

 

The blue macaw stood up with a grumpy look on his face.

 

 

“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot,” The taller male pulled Blu closer. “..it’s time for your ‘ _ways_ _of_ _the_ _tribe_ ’ training!” Roberto panned his wings.

 

 

Blu pulled back, “Maybe you could’ve waited after breakfast?”

 

 

“It’s already past noon.” Roberto replied.

 

 

“What?! Seriously?!” Blu panicked, waving his wings around.

 

 

“Just kidding, Blueberry!” Roberto chuckled.

 

 

“Is it just me or are your pet names getting worse by the day?” The blue macaw replied annoyingly.

 

 

Roberto continued to chuckle.

 

 

“By the way..” Blu looked around the nest, “.. where is everybody?”

 

 

“They’ve gone to the Brazil nut trees, the nuts become extra sweet during this season.” Roberto replied.

 

 

Blu tried to head outside before being stopped by Roberto.

 

 

“What now?”

 

 

“Hold on B-Bird, but you’re going to eat with me.” Roberto covered the exit with his wing.

 

 

“What’s the difference?” Blu furrowed his brows.

 

 

“You’ll be hunting for your own food.”

 

 

“Wha— don’t we have some kind of territory policy with the red parrots?” Blu groaned.

 

 

Roberto nodded.

 

 

“Yeeeah, but I mean, away from both territories.”

 

 

Blu’s eyes widened.

 

 

“Away, _away_ , from ours?”

 

 

“Yes Blu, away away.” Roberto confirmed. “The unmarked territories, full of snakes, jaguars, piranhas—“

 

 

“ **PIRANHAS?!?** ” Blu panicked.

 

 

Roberto pushed Blu to the other end of the nest and urged him to sit. In which he reluctantly did.

 

 

Roberto put his wing on Blu’s shoulder. “I’m going to have to make all this clear for you so you don’t have a heart attack.”

 

 

Blu shoved the other macaw’s wing off. “Trust me, just seeing you gives me plenty.”

 

 

The tall male just laughed.

 

 

“You are going to be with me in the deep Amazon for a week-“

 

 

“A week, I didn’t know it would be for the long?!” The macaw fell back.

 

 

Roberto sighed. “—and we are going to learn the essentials of surviving on your own. Because who knows, calamities are bound to happen and it’s our tribe’s responsibility to be able to take care of ourselves if we were ever left on our own.”

 

 

Blu just kept silent.

 

 

“I know you are strongly against it, but this isn’t just Eduardo or Jewel’s wish, but also mine. You are a pretty brave bird, Blu.” Roberto’s expression softened. “And who knows, you could even make a great leader someday, considering what you’ve done for our tribe before.”

 

 

The blue macaw looked down, and he looked back at Roberto with a slightly uncomfortable look.

 

 

“Thanks for the compliments, Roberto. But I’m just—“

 

 

“For Jewel.” Roberto interrupted, grabbing Blu’s shoulders with both his wings.

 

 

Blu quieted. Looked away.

 

 

Roberto held a disappointed expression as his grip loosened.

 

 

“Okay. I’ll do it. It’s just a week, no worries.” Blu reassured himself.

 

 

The taller macaw smiled widely and headed for the exit.

 

 

“I’ll see you by the northern Spruce trees.” And Roberto flew off.

 

 

Blu sighed as he watched the other macaw fly off.

 

 

Blu didn’t expect it would take so long just for a few training sessions. But Roberto did have a good point, and Blu wanted to protect his family no matter what. Blu wanted to be part of the tribe, doing his part. The blue macaw extended his wings and sought the Brazil nut trees where his wife was at. And he wanted to tell her.

 

 

The blue macaw was hovering above the group of Brazil nut trees as he saw his beautiful wife, along with their kids eating off the nuts. They laughed together and looked like they were having fun.

 

 

“Jewel,” Blu dropped at a perch, walking towards the female macaw.

 

 

The female macaw’s eyes widened as she saw her husband, and she spit out a few nuts from her mouth. “B-Blu! Hey! What took you so long?”

 

 

“I just... had a talk with Roberto.” Blu rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 

 

“And what did you two talk about?” Jewel inched closer, worryingly looked at Blu.

 

 

The male looked hesitant.

 

 

“I’m going to have a week of training with Roberto.” He exclaimed.

 

 

Jewel’s eyes widened.

 

 

“That’s great! Honey, I’m so proud of you.” Jewel cuddled her husband.

 

 

“Yeah, for you.” Blu hugged her back.

 

 

Jewel looked at Blu and blushed. “Aww. I love you.”

 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

The two pressed their beaks against each other.

 

 

“Yuck!” Tiago exclaimed as he filled his beak with nuts.

 

 

Carla and Bia just stood at a perch uncomfortably.

 

 

“Ehem.” Eduardo got in between the two, breaking them up. “We are in a public area, where twitterpating is not allowed.” He said sternly, and glared at Blu.

 

 

“Ehehe...” Blu backed away.

 

 

Jewel turned to Blu with a smile, “Anyway, I hope you have fun with Roberto. See you in a week.” She hugged him once more before walking away.

 

 

Rafael stopped Blu before he flew away.

 

 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay amigo?” Rafael said.

 

 

“Y-Yeah, or course! Why wouldn’t I be... right?” Blu nervously replied.

 

 

Rafael leaned closer and whispered to Blue.

 

 

‘Mating season’s gonna reach it’s peak by a few days. You’re gonna miss out on a lot of stuff with Jewel.’

 

 

Blu pushed the toucan away in embarrassment.

 

 

“I don’t need that. I’m happy with the way things are right now.” Blu replied, face flushed.

 

 

“Whatever you say Blu.” Rafael raised his wings and flew off.

 

 

The blue macaw flew off to the northern part of the territory, passing the red parrots’ territory. He was greeted by a few friendly parrots and was given a greeting by Fernando. Seemed like the two groups are more at peace after that event. Blu saw Roberto sitting on a perch, looking around. He decided to attack him from above as a prank.

 

 

As Blu silently swept down, in a blink of an eye, Roberto was gone. The next thing the macaw saw was that he was already pinned to the ground by Roberto.

 

 

“Blu?! It was you?!” The taller male relaxed. “I thought it was a hawk or something.”

 

 

“Can you calm down, man? You might’ve actually hurt me.” Blu stood up and dusted himself.

 

 

“Well, don’t go attacking birds from above next time.” Roberto furrowed his brows.

 

 

“It was a prank.”

 

 

“Still.” Roberto sighed.

 

 

“Okay, okay.” Blu shrugged. “Let’s just go.”

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. His Song

**Chapter 2: “His Song”**

 

 

 

 

Patches of light emerged from the sky as the two blue birds flew across the forest. The wind blew gently on their wings as they hovered from tree to tree. There was no other animal around, just the two of them. The two perched on a branch as they looked around.

 

 

“We’ve been flying around for HOURS.” Blu complained, panting heavily. “I haven’t had anything to eat and it’s driving me crazy!”

 

 

“It’s gotta be here somewhere...” Roberto mumbled.

 

 

Blu tilted his head.

 

 

“What are you looking for, exactly?”

 

 

“There should be a patch of blueberries here. I saw some a few days ago.” Roberto said, still looking around.

 

 

“You went out the territory?”

 

 

Roberto faced him, “Come on, over there.” Roberto pushed Blu off the branch.

 

 

“WHAT THE—“ Blu exclaimed as he got up on his wings. “—WHAT’D YOU DO THAT FOR?!”

 

 

The taller macaw landed on a lower perch, and pointed at a bush filled with fresh blueberries. The berries were so sweet that one could almost smell them from a distance. Blu immediately landed on the dirt and ran towards the berries. He didn’t realize that it was unsafe for birds to stay on ground due to his upset appetite.

 

 

Roberto warned him, “Blu! Not so close!”

 

 

Blu rolled his eyes. “It’s fine! We haven’t seen one animal, what’s the problem with staying on the ground? Sheesh.”

 

 

As the blue macaw reached for the fruits, a tall shadow went over him. And it wasn’t Roberto.

 

 

“BLU! BEHIND YOU!” Roberto shouted.

 

 

In a flash, a large pair of claws swooped the unsuspecting macaw up in the air. Terrified, Blu tried to fly away, but his tail was caught in between the twigs of the bush. The tall predator growled as he readied to attack the trapped prey. Before Blu got caught, a large rock hit the beast, causing it to faint.

 

 

Roberto freed Blu, all worried, “You alright?!”

 

 

Blu snapped.

 

 

“Alright, ALRIGHT?! I almost got killed by A FLESH-EATING ANIMAL.” Blu squawked at the taller macaw. “This is all YOUR FAULT.”

 

 

“I was trying to save you! And this is the thanks I get?!” Roberto retaliated.

 

 

“Oh, and who was the one who got me in to this whole, ‘survival trial’ -thing?” Blu shouted.

 

 

“I warned you beforehand! If only you’d listen—“

 

 

Blu cut him off. “No, no. I didn’t want to be part of this in the first place, if you didn’t force me to go, maybe we didn’t have to worry about, oh I don’t know, me being TORN into PIECES.”

 

 

“You are so stubborn.” Roberto exclaimed.

 

 

Blu turned around.

 

 

“Blu,” Roberto mumbled. “..you can’t go back.”

 

 

The macaw turned his head, “Oh, believe me, I can.” Before flying off.

 

 

Roberto watched as the foolish macaw flew at the opposite direction. The taller male sighs as he follows Blu silently. Blu kept on mumbling and ranting about Roberto as he flew, surprisingly, he was lost. Everything looked the same to him, and there was no way in telling where he exactly was. Out of everything the forest has to offer, the quietness was the worst.

 

 

“Psh.. way better than being with that muscle bird brain anyway.” Blu mumbled.

 

 

He kept flying but to no avail, every tree looked the same, and he felt like he was going around in circles. Blu rested on one of the trees as he breathe heavily, he was parched and starving. He had nothing to eat nor drink for the whole day.

 

 

* _ **plunk**_ *

 

 

Blu heard a thud behind him and jumped back. To his surprise, it was a bundle of blueberries, all fresh and tasty. He looked up and saw Roberto, who was worryingly staring at him.

 

 

“I’m sorry for making you go to this.” Roberto wore a sad expression.

 

 

Blu was ready to shout at the macaw all over again but the macaw’s regretful expression made him feel guilty of himself. Blu walked towards Roberto calmly and slowly, with his head slightly bowed.

 

 

“I’m greatly sorry as well, I acted like an idiot back there, yelling at you and all.” Blu put his wing on Roberto’s shoulder. “I agreed to it, but then I’m the one complaining.” Blu chuckled.

 

 

“Blu..”

 

 

“Is this for me?” Blu’s voice became peppy.

 

 

“A-Ah.. yeah.” Roberto’s eyes widened at the unexpected reply.

 

 

“You know what,” Blu stood straight, “..I’ll let you off today.”

 

 

Roberto gave a confused look.

 

 

“I’m supposed to be looking for my own food, remember?” Blu said jokingly. “I’ll let you get my food for me.”

 

 

Roberto’s eyes softened as he started laughing.

 

 

“You’re one strange macaw, Blu.”

 

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you very much.” Blu replied as he grabbed a blueberry. “Let’s eat these together, shall we?”

 

 

Roberto gave a smile and a nod, and ate with Blu.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was getting dark. The two macaws looked for a place to stay the night, and they found a large tree with nicely places nesting holes, one for each of them. Roberto immediately called dibs on the largest and most spacious hole, and Blu stayed to the one next to it; A small but comfy hole.

 

 

“Do you really need all that space?” Blu peeked out the hole.

 

 

“Uh, yes.” Roberto replied. “It makes me feel—“

 

 

“ _Superior?_ ” Blu raised a brow.

 

 

“No, no,” Roberto shook his head, “It just makes me feel at home.”

 

 

“Ah, I see.” Blu went back into the hole and positioned himself. He let out a loud sigh and rested against the wooden walls.

 

 

Roberto peeked into Blu’s nest, “What’s wrong Blue Bird?”

 

 

The macaw hesitantly looked around, “I just... miss the kids, and Jewel. I wonder what they’re doing.”

 

 

“They’re fine, Blu. It’s not even been a day and you’re already worried.”

 

 

“Yeah...” Blu sighed once more, “..I’m not used to sleeping on my own anymore.”

 

 

Roberto laid there quiet for a moment.

 

 

“You wanna come and sleep with me?” Roberto invited.

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“L-Literal sleeping. N-Not in the way you’re t-thinking..” Roberto panicked. “..I mean my nest’s pretty huge for just me.”

 

 

Blu tilted his head.

 

 

“Why are you so flustered?” Blu laughed awkwardly. “I can manage on sleeping on my own, thank you very much.” Again, Blu positioned himself.

 

 

Roberto kept silent and sighed. “Suit yourself. “ He flew back to his nest and slept.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was around midnight. It was quieter than usual. Blu awoke, rubbing his eyes as he groaned quietly. The macaw heard a soft tune from outside, and curiously peeked from his nest. Under the bright, dazzling light of the moon, Roberto was standing upon a high tree, singing.

 

 

_“I'm falling in love_

__

__

_With someone_

__

__

_Who's not falling in love with me_

__

__

_How can I escape this future_

__

__

_That holds nothing but misery?”_

 

 

 

Roberto sang so emotionally, yet softly.

 

 

“ _I'm giving my all_

__

__

_To someone_

__

__

_Who's not giving their all to me_

__

__

_If they only knew what they’re doing to me_

__

__

_They would set my poor heart free.._ ”

 

 

Blu was in awe. He watched as the moonlight hit Roberto’s face so gently, and he shined. The singing macaw’s eyes were full of.. feeling. Roberto’s voice was full of emotions, but his eyes were showing feelings of hopelessness.

 

 

Blu always thought Roberto had one of the best singing voices he has ever heard in his life, but seeing him like this, a whole new side to the confident macaw; It was an utter shock. The macaw hid in his nest, still listening to Roberto’s song.

 

 

‘ _He must’ve been so heartbroken_.’ Blu thought to himself, and pitied the macaw. ‘ _I didn’t expect someone so popular as Roberto fail in romance_.’

 

 

“ _So Lord I'm falling in love_

__

__

_With someone_

__

__

_Who's not falling in love with me_

__

__

_If they only cared just the very least bit_

__

__

_I'd be happy as a bird could be_

__

__

_Lord, I'd be happy as a bird could be._.”

 

 

Roberto looked up at the sky with distant eyes. And he muttered,

 

 

“Oh.. Blu.”

 

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
